


Castiel and the Claw Machine

by Evil_Panda_Roar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Panda_Roar/pseuds/Evil_Panda_Roar
Summary: Castiel gets his first look at a claw machine. Dean, being the expert, is determined to get him his plushie!





	Castiel and the Claw Machine

“What is this ‘game of the claw’?” Castiel looked at the machine, trying to figure out its purpose. Filled with stuffed plushies. Dean walked up to him, piece of pizza in hand and the plate in the other. 

“It’s a claw machine. You try and win something from it.” Castiel took a moment to consider Dean’s explanation. 

“But how does it work? How do you win?” Dean sighed, setting his pizza and plate down on a nearby table. 

“I’ll show you. I’ve been playing these things since I was a kid; I rarely lose. Anything you want?” 

“World peace.” Dean took a moment to laugh at his friend’s comment. 

“Anything inside of the claw machine I mean.” Castiel took another look inside the machine. Flashy colors and strange faces assaulted his eyes. Finally, he found a plushie that was light in color and didn’t unsettle him. 

“The creature with the horn.” He pointed to a plushie narwhal. 

“You got it.” Dean put a dollar in the machine and started playing. The first go Castiel realized how the game works. The ‘claw’ is moved to above the desired item, and then the button is pressed and the claw falls onto the item. Unfortunately, Dean didn’t get it on his first try. The claw had a good hold onto the soft narwhal for half of the journey to the end slot, but slipped from its grip. On the second go the narwhal was almost to the edge. In fact, the horn was hanging over the edge. “Damn it.” Dean complained. He took a moment to look around. No one is watching. He got down onto his knees. 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked. 

“Getting you your narwhal.” 

“Is this part of the game?” 

“Not exactly.” Dean had reached his hand into the machine and is reaching for the horn. After his third attempt he latched onto it. “There we go.” He commented as he pulled the plushie out. 

“Did you cheat?” Castiel asked. It wasn’t unthinkable that Dean would do such a thing. 

“Only a little.” He told Cas with a smile. He held out the narwhal for his friend. Castiel took a moment to consider the ethics on taking it, but took it anyways. 

“Thank you Dean.” Cas took his plushie and hugged it close to him. The two shared a smile.

“Now let’s get going loser.” Dean commented, grabbing his pizza and walking out of the gas station to his car.


End file.
